kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Sisters
Fairy Sisters is a prequel story of the Gameverse series, written by Gamewizard2008, taking place 6,550 years in the past. It mostly has relevance with the Seven Lights Saga. Fairy Sisters was published on September 27, 2015. It is followed by The Witch's Ghost. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11530390/1/Fairy-Sisters Summary Three Fairies Lapis Lazuli is a Lunarian girl who lives in Red Lizard Orphanage at Tenrou Valley, Avalar. One night, when she is accused of spilling orange juice on orphanage owner, Lord Jezelf's daughter, Zeira, Lapis is ordered to go to the swamp and capture Froads for the giant kids. On the way, Lapis sees a burning house, and rushes over as she bends water from the river to put the flames out. She finds a man and woman unconscious inside, and a 3-year-old girl under the table. The girl introduces herself as Mavis, and when Lapis tries to heal the fallen parents, she is confused as to why their hearts stopped, but they have no physical injuries. Regardless, she proclaims they are dead. When Mavis shows no hurt feelings to this, she explains that she's preventing herself from crying to meet the fairies. Lapis contradicts her and says fairies are summoned by tears. She tells Mavis that if she loved her parents, she would cry for them, and they fairies would love a girl who does that. Lapis creates Water Wings on her back, pretending to be Mavis's fairy as the girl cries. 10 years later, Mavis and Lapis return from collecting fruit, and Mavis uses her lightbending to save an Elfin girl when a giant and ogres are tormenting her. Zeira mocks them for being the "heroes" of the orphanage, and argues against their remark about how she doesn't have friends. Mavis and Lapis go outside and perform a Fairy Dance together - then they witness a white wolf-like creature stealing Zeira's shoes. They chase this creature into the forest, and it reveals to be a white-skinned humanoid girl. She brought the shoes for a Minish family. She introduces herself as Aisling, and when she learns the two like fairies, she takes them to a large tree to show them a fairy. This "fairy" was actually a mosquito, which Lapis smacked off her nose afterward. Aisling shows them her spellbook, Kells' Book of Spells, and when Mavis and Lapis have to return to the orphanage, they agree to meet Aisling at the nearby beach tonight. When they meet again, the three girls argue about where fairies come from. Lapis explains her origins from Lunaria, but argues that fairies come from the ocean, and the ocean's current status depends on their emotions. Mavis says they come from stars in space, and grant the wishes of good children. Aisling says they come from the forest and protect nature. Mavis and Lapis perform another Fairy Dance, while Aisling sing a song that allows them to float with the wind. They agree to practice magic tomorrow before Mavis and Lapis go back to Red Lizard. The next morning, they awake at Zeira's scream, finding the girl being cornered by a small white cat. She claims that the cat was a wolf, but the two don't believe her. As they take the cat with them to the forest, it becomes a wolf and jumps at Mavis before turning into Aisling. She turns into multiple other animals, revealing to be a Metamorphmagus. The girls practice magic over the course of several days, in which Lapis waits for a full moon every night. When the full moon appears, Lapis sprouts fairy-like water wings, Aisling sprouts her own, and since Mavis can't fly, they carry her with them, making a rainbow trail across the sky. Aisling takes them to a hot spring, where she unclothes and bathes. Mavis takes her own clothes off, and despite Lapis's protests, Mavis turns the former's clothes into sand, making her naked as well. They all bathe in this state, and Aisling says how glad she is to have friends like them. When she leaves to get some food, Lapis remembers the night she met Mavis, and remembers her own sadness when she had to leave Lunaria. Mavis hugs her, embarrassing Lapis in their naked state, and says how the two of them are sisters. Aisling returns, and Mavis insists she join them in the Naked Fairy Hug. Meanwhile, a wasteland is being mined for its energy by Irken soldiers, to create sentient polymorphic Gems. In Avalar's atmosphere, Yellow Diamond is talking with Tallest Dirk on the Biggest. When a fleet of GKND appear, Yellow Diamond absorbs the energy from their Color Cannons and uses it to destroy all the ships. She internally thinks about the Gem Empire returning if these Irkens prove their worth. Down in the Gem Mine Site, Zeref the Black Cloud arrives and kills all the Irkens accidentally with his Death Curse. Medusa, Pandora, and Tanatos appear to applaude him. Dark Magic Story Importance *Zeref and Yellow Diamond make their debut. They were mentioned by Medusa to be two of the Thirteen Darknesses. **Zeref is mentioned numerous times throughout Seven Lights, and is known as the creator of the Grand Inferius. *Aisling's power to revive dead plants is a special power later belonging to Gonshiri. Her Animal Telepathy is later inherited by the Harnitans. Characters *'Lapis Lazuli' *'Mavis Vermillion' *'Aisling Kells' *Zeira Lizard *Jezelf Lizard *Irken-Diamond Authority **Tallest Dirk **Yellow Diamond **Pearls **Amethysts *Zeref *Medusa *Tanatos *Pandora *Galactic Kids Next Door **Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom **Gabe **Jeremy **Wisps *Arceus (mentioned) *Eight Firstborn (mentioned) **Celebi **Jirachi Crossovers *''Steven Universe'' (features Lapis, Yellow Diamond, Amethysts, and Pearls) *''Fairy Tail'' (features Mavis, Zeref, and others) *''Secret of Kells'' (features Aisling) *''Invader Zim'' (features the Irkens) *''Kid Icarus'' (features Medusa, Tanatos, and Pandora) Locations *Avalar **Tenrou Valley ***Red Lizard Orphanage ***Tenrou Forest **Gem Harvest Grounds *The Biggest Voicing Cast *'Jennifer Paz' as Lapis Lazuli. *'Leah Clark' as Mavis Vermillion. *'Christen Mooney' as Aisling Kells. *'Lisa Ortiz' as Zeira Lizard. *'Joel McDonald' as Zeref. *'Cree Summer' as Medusa. *'Danny Mann' as Tanatos. *'Nika Futterman' as Pandora. *'Akiko Koumoto' as Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom. Trivia *This story was published on the night of a lunar eclipse. The first chapter featured Lapis waiting for a full moon. Category:Stories Category:Seven Lights Saga Category:Gameverse History